Allergy
by Sweetlilloz
Summary: Tate One shot with them pesky eggs ! A story about Allergic reactions to EGGS i cant say it any better then that with out giving it complete


Allergy

**Paring Tate**

**Ok so as I'm never going to watch Twilight I live in denial all the time. Kate in my mind is alive they just think she's dead.**

**This story has Tony Ziva Abby McGee and Kate in it. Kate left before twilight deciding she wanted to travel and see the world. When she came back she started going out with Tony. **

**I my self am Allergic to eggs so I wanted to have one with some one allergic the ends kind of bad cause I kind of lost the idea. **

* * *

Kate started coughing; once she started she couldn't stop. "Kate honey are you ok?" Tony looked at her.

"My- my bag" Tony grabbed her bag and handed it to her not taking his eyes off her, she searched through it before she start wheezing. That's when Tony figured it out. He snatched it and tipped it on the table. What they were looking for wasn't there.

"Tony what's wrong?" Abby got up as Tony picked Kate up.

"We need to get to a hospital now; Kate's having an allergic reaction." Abby grabbed her cell and called 911.

"To what, there wasn't anything in there that could do that I checked the list"

"Eggs Ziva the list had allergies that Tim and Abby I told you two months ago, Kate's allergic to eggs"

"Oh" before he could go off at her the ambulance arrived.

* * *

"How the hell you could not remember that I wrote it down and left it on your desk, not only that I left a message on your answering machine. I made sure you knew she couldn't eat eggs."

"Tony I'm sorry" Ziva sighed and watched as the frantic man paced up and down the waiting room.

"Sit down" Tony turned and glared at her.

"Sit down you want me to sit down my girlfriend could die because of you, yes Ziva she could die. That's why she wears that bracelet it's not for fun, or fashion its to warn people that she can't eat something that's why she has the epi pen in her bag. She forgot it tonight because I rush her. Now I could lose her because you didn't take notice of what I said. So don't tell me to sit down" he ran his hands through his hair, and started walking again.

"Is she ok?" Abby and Tim walked into the waiting room.

"I don't know, they won't tell me anything Flynn's in with her now" Abby nodded and sat down. Tim sat next to her; none of them even looked at Ziva.

Flynn came out half an hour later. Tony had fallen asleep on the floor, Abby looked up Flynn beckoned her over. Abby walked over to him; there was worry on her face.

"She's gonna be ok, she'll need to stay in for the night but, she's gonna be fine; that the person who had eggs in the stir fry" Abby nodded and looked back at Ziva.

"Don't go at her Tony's been doing that ever since we left her apartment"

"I don't care Abby she may feel bad but I almost lost my little sister I have to say something."

"Just don't wake up Tony he's exhausted" Flynn nodded and walked over to Ziva, he lent in close to her ear.

"You ever disregard what Tony says about my sister again and you'll have three big brothers to deal with, I don't care if you're Mossad or not, you don't want to mess with us." He walked away, smiled at Abby.

He then walked over to the nurse's station. "Ah you see that women and the man sleeping on the ground their aloud to see my sister Caitlin Todd."

"I'm sorry I can't ok that only her doctor can" Flynn nodded and went to find his sisters doctor.

"Doctor Elm"

"Yes Flynn what can I do for you?"

"Could I show you two people who would really love to see my sister?" Doctor Elm nodded and walked with Flynn out into the waiting room. Tony had woken up he was pacing again.

"Tony" Flynn watched as his sister's boyfriend spun around.

"This is doctor Elm Kate's doctor" he then turned to the man beside him. "This is Tony my sister very worried boyfriend. Could he see her"

"I guess so but only Tony."

"I'd stay away from that woman eyeing you over there then Kate's best friend."

"I'm sorry but I couldn't let her in, boyfriends I can do best friends not so easy" he laughed and led Tony to Kate's room.

* * *

Kate looked up as her door opened, she smiled and sat up more as she saw Tony walk in. she saw relief wash over him. He sat on her bed not saying anything just playing with her hand. She guessed it was because her brother and doctor were there. He looked up at her and smiled, she smiled back before leaning over and kissing him softly.

"I'm ok, little weaker then I was this morning but I'm fine" she took his hand and linked their fingers. Flynn smiled and walked out with Elm following him. As the door closed Kate saw the tears that Tony had been trying to hold back rush down his face.

"Hey baby I'm fine" she pulled him into a hug; his head rested on her chest listening to her heart beat calmed him down.

"I was so scared I was going to lose you" Kate lifted his head.

"I'm ok, and now we know not to eat anything Ziva makes" Tony couldn't help but laugh.

"That wasn't funny"

"Then why'd you laugh"

"Shut up"

* * *

Doctor Elm walked back into Kate's room to find his patient asleep with her arms around the man he'd bought in earlier. He smiled and closed the door.

"He can't stay there" the nurse behind him stated

"You wanna wake up an Ex NCIS and Secret Service agent to tell her, her boyfriend can't stay the night goes ahead. But I value my life more then that." He walked away smiling at the shocked look on her face.

* * *

Kate walked into the bull pen two days later. "What are you doing here?"

"Tony would be killed with out this no?" she held up Tony's NCIS badge.

"Yeah he's already been dragged over the Coles for it" she laughed and turned around to find her boyfriend standing there.

"Hey you" he pulled her close taking the badge out of her hand, then kissing her softly, the kiss lasted for a couple of minutes. Before Kate pulled back, Tony whimpered as her lips left his.

"I have to go, I'll see you tonight dinner my place we'll talk about what we were talking about this morning" she kissed him again he deepened it till he heard Ziva. He came back this time making Kate whimper.

"You and your eggs stay away from my girlfriend" he turned Kate away and pushed her away towards the elevator.

"How many times have I said I'm sorry?"

"Not enough. Keep your eggs away from her"

"Ok I will"

"Good"


End file.
